


Music Room 5

by aspen (aspenwritesthings)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Music, Shy Newt, and newt likes thomas, fluff kinda, idk how to tag this, thomas likes singing, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenwritesthings/pseuds/aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas. </p>
<p>Newt flushed at the simple thought of him, the boy beyond the door, who both sounded and looked like an angel. The boy whose honey-colored eyes always seemed to be laughing at something secret, whose pretty lips haunted Newt’s thoughts at night.  </p>
<p>The boy Newt longed for.</p>
<p>The boy who didn’t even know of Newt’s existence.</p>
<p>(High School AU where Newt acts like a blushing schoolgirl and kinda stalks Thomas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Room 5

Thursday afternoons were Newt’s favorite time of the week.

Newt knew that his habit was kind of strange, creepy actually, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was like a ritual, coming to the same place at the same time to do the same thing, every week.

Music Room 5,

It had become mystical to him.

He had found himself looking forward to Thursday afternoons, simply because of what he knew he’d get to do after school. And now the time had come again, filling him up with a strange mix of eagerness and anxiety, as always.

Outside were people walking, trees growing, buses passing by. Spring was almost here, with its pale sunlight and fragile plants. Inside the school building though, time was still. Cold sunlight flooded in through the windows, illuminating the dust floating in the still air of the hallway. There was no sound apart from Newt’s own echoing steps on the tiled floors. The hallways were empty, the only people staying in the building after school being the various club members, but all their meeting points were on other floors, inside other classrooms, and Newt was alone, just as he liked it. Sure, he had some good friends, but he still felt like he couldn’t tell Alby or Brenda about his little trips to Music Room 5. He wanted to be alone in these moments.

Thursday afternoons were private.

Every step Newt took made him feel giddy. He was nearing his goal. He hoisted his backpack higher up his shoulder and self-consciously ruffled his hair a bit, as if he were meeting up with someone. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t help it. He rounded a corner, and then another. Newt knew the path by heart, and walking it felt like a pilgrimage.

He soon came to a halt, he had arrived. The door to Music Room 5 was right in front of him. He didn’t open it, he never did. He simply sat down beside it and started packing up his books, waiting for the show to start.

The Music Room was at the far end of the third floor, in a part of the building that few went to, and so it was a calm and quiet place to study. That’s what Newt had told himself during the first weeks he’d been coming here. Now he mostly used the books for show, in case anyone would happen to walk past, but he always tried to work a little while waiting.

Newt had just started reading a new paragraph in his history book when the singing started. His heart leaped in his chest at the sound. It was a boy’s voice, strong and sweet at the same time. Newt had always thought it sounded heavenly.

_Thomas_.

Newt flushed at the simple thought of him, the boy beyond the door, who both sounded and looked like an angel. The boy whose honey-colored eyes always seemed to be laughing at something secret, whose pretty lips haunted Newt’s thoughts at night. 

The boy Newt longed for.

The boy who didn’t even know of Newt’s existence.

Newt sighed and decided not to think of such depressing things for now. He rested his head against the wall behind him and concentrated on Thomas’s voice, drowned in it as he so often did on these afternoons. The voice filled him up, released the pressure in his shoulders, let him breathe for real. It made him feel good, complete.

Thomas’s voice was what had attracted Newt to him from the beginning. It had started about one year ago, when Thomas was still new to the school. Newt had been walking around the halls mindlessly, another one of his unusual pastimes, when he happened to walk past music room 5 and fall in love with the voice inside it.

Since then, he was addicted; he couldn’t stop coming here to listen to Thomas sing every week. The guy had talent, that for sure. He could easily join a drama club of some kind, or a choir, if he wanted. Newt guessed Thomas was too shy to sing in a group, and even though it was selfish, Newt was happy that Thomas was here, unknowingly holding a private concert for him every Thursday. He still had no idea why Thomas had to use an empty music room after school in order to sing, but Newt wasn’t complaining.

…

When the bell rang, Newt had already gathered his things and was about to stand up and walk away when the classroom door opened.

_‘Bloody hell’_

Thomas never came out this early; he usually stayed a bit longer, he was a slow packer, and so by the time he came out Newt would be long gone. Newt had been so careful all this time, arriving after Thomas, leaving before him, he’d done everything in order to remain discreet and unnoticed by his love interest, and now he was standing right in front of him.

This was so bad.

Newt had just scrambled to his feet when Thomas stepped out the door, both had the same look of shock on their faces, save for the fact that Thomas seemed happily surprised, whilst Newt’s expression was more one of utter horror.

“Oh, hey… I didn’t see you there,” said Thomas.

Newt’s heart was beating hard. Not only had he been discovered creeping outside his crush’s classroom while he was singing, he was also standing only a few feet from said crush. He could see every feature of Thomas’s face, every dark golden fleck in his eyes. He’d never been this close to Thomas before, and he knew his cheeks were burning from the proximity.

“Hi, I…um… hi,” Newt mumbled. He looked down at his feet and then at the wall behind Thomas, not being able to sustain eye contact any longer. A moment passed in awkward silence and Newt wondered why the other boy hadn’t walked away yet. When he finally glanced up the realized that the Thomas’s lips had quirked up at the corners. Thomas was smiling.

Thomas was smiling at him.

It made him want to blush even more.

“Name’s Thomas,” Thomas said, a wave of guilt and shame washed over Newt, reminding him of the fact that he wasn’t supposed to know even Thomas’s name. The happy blushy feeling in his gut disappeared. Newt managed to choke out an answer:

“I’m Newt”

Thomas titled his head to the side, making way too strong eye contact for Newt to find it comfortable. Newt had to avert his eyes again.

“Well, Newt, did you want anything?”

Hearing Thomas say his name, Newt looked up at Thomas again, or rather at his lips. The way those lips formed around his name, it made him think of other times Thomas could say his name, sweaty, gasping, out of breath… Newt tried to shake off the dirty thoughts, but it was hard. Instead he found himself wondering how Thomas would react if he suddenly got very bold and kissed him. They were standing only a few feet from each other, Newt could just step forward, lean in…

He broke out of his fantasies immediately, forcing himself to concentrate on Thomas enough but not too much to get distracted again. He could feel Thomas’s gaze on him, those round bambi eyes waiting for an answer. He rapidly tried to come up with a credible lie, but Newt had always been bad at improvising.

“I just… nothing important, I… I think I forgot my jacket in there,” he stuttered, nodding toward the classroom door.

Thomas’s smile turned into a knowing smirk and Newt mentally slapped himself. Oh god, he knew Newt was lying. Of course he knew; he’d been in that classroom for a whole hour.

“Sure, I can help you find it,” Thomas said. Newt wanted to sink through the floor. Right when he’d lied and embarrassed himself in front of the boy he liked and he thought it couldn’t get worse, said boy wanted to tease him even further. Newt wouldn’t have thought Thomas would act like such a sadistic little shit.

A gorgeous sadistic little shit, but still.

Thomas backed a few steps and opened the door to music room 5, never breaking eye contact with Newt as he held it open for the other boy to step inside. Newt did so, asking himself why Thomas was doing this. Was he planning to pull a prank on him? Or was he just having a little fun, seeing how far Newt would go?

Thomas followed suit, carefully closing the door behind him, something that Newt found even more suspicious. Thomas had a mischievous look on his face, one that made Newt both want to melt at the sight and run away.

The blinds were drawn, only a few rays of light filtering through, striping the room in darkness and light. The air was hot and smelled of dust. Newt could feel his heart beating. He was alone in a dark room with Thomas. Even though they were under slightly different circumstances than he would’ve wanted them to be, facts were still facts.

Newt walked to the middle of the music room, not really knowing what to do. He couldn’t bring himself to play along and pretend to look for his imaginary jacket, but neither could he back out now and admit to Thomas that he’d been lying. Newt didn’t have time to think more before he heard Thomas speak up behind him:

“Do you lose your jacket every Thursday?”

Newt froze. So he knew. He slowly turned around and saw Thomas leaning onto the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. Newt could hear the smug look on his face.

“I…”

“Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt said, because there was nothing better to say.                        

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just curious,” Thomas said, “why do you come here?”

Newt felt his face burn and turned away, praying that Thomas wouldn’t see the color of his cheeks in the dim light. There was no point in lying. Thomas didn’t like him anyway, might as well admit his stupid habit.

“I like listening to you sing”

He was met by silence. Thomas’s face was in shadows, making it hard for Newt to read his expression. Newt felt his heart thumping in his chest. He’d gone too far. He’d spilled his secret. Thomas was going to avoid him for the rest of his life now.

“That’s kind of cute,” the other boy said, and then suddenly he was standing in front of Newt again. There was only a slight height difference, and Newt could look Thomas directly in the eyes without having to crane his neck. Thomas’s eyes held a glint of something Newt had never seen before, something on the verge between scary and exiting.

And that was the moment when Newt decided to be bold.

“ _You’re_ kind of cute” he said.

He didn’t have time to register Thomas’s reaction before he felt a pair of hands gripping his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It took Newt a little time to realize what was happening. Thomas was kissing him. Thomas was _kissing_ him. When Newt didn’t kiss back, Thomas pulled away, looking uneasy.

“I’m sorry, I must’ve misinterpreted…” he started, but Newt cut him off with another kiss.

The kiss was sweet, slow. Newt hadn’t processed the whole situation yet, but even if this was a dream, it was one hell of a good dream and he had no plans on interrupting it. The kiss soon turned somewhat desperate, and Newt felt Thomas’s tongue running along his bottom lip and into his mouth. Thomas’s touch felt like fire, slowly burning Newt alive, boiling his blood and making him gasp for air.

They didn’t say anything; they were too amazed over what was happening to even stop or to talk about it. Newt’s arms had found their way around Thomas’s neck and Thomas’s hands had slipped down and were now holding the other boy’s lower back tightly, pressing them even closer together. Finally they parted and as Newt was catching his breath, he realized what had just happened to him. Thomas had kissed him, for real.

Did that mean Thomas liked him back?

“So… you like me back?”

Thomas grinned, shaking his head as if Newt was being stupid.

“Of course I like you, silly. Why else do you think I’d make out with you?”

Newt sighed in contentment and rested his head in the crook of Thomas’s neck. They stood there, hugging in the dimly lit room among bass guitars and dusty pianos. Thomas was still a complete stranger to Newt, but he already felt at home with the other boy.

Newt hoped there would be more to what they’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, 
> 
> this was my first work ever published here, so please let me know what you think of it in the comments, okay?
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
